1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fish lure and especially to a spoon lure type having spring loaded hooks which by loading are retracted into a protected position where the hooks are not protruding outside the lure comprising only a single spoonformed part in addition to the hooks and their loading elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there has been used metal pieces of spoon form and fish-shaped wooden, metal, plastic or the like objects, both types having in the back part and even on both sides hanging hooks. The disadvantage of these hooks has been that the hooks have been caught in underwater grass and rocks and, when the lure has been used in casting, even in trees and people on the shore. Furthermore the detaching of the trapped fish from the hooks has been difficult.